Melinoe
' Melinoe' is the goddess of ghosts, sometimes confused with Hecate. Appearance Melinoe is a strange goddess, and her appearance is frightening. Her left side is black and hardened like a mummy, to represent her father, the dark god of the underworld, Hades. Her right side is pale and chalky as if she were drained of all her blood, to show the bright Persephone, her mother. She wears a golden dress and irectly confronted. The illusion is so strong that even when normal, her immediate victims still see her as the ghost. Powers Necromantic Witchcraft: Ahmanet currently exists as a living spirit within her own undead corpse. Her power stems from her pact with the god Set, which keeps her soul earthbound and her body partially alive. As an undead being, Ahmanet's powers stem from necromancy rooted within ancient Egyptian mummification, and are fueled by the dark forces which strengthen her. Her great rage for her stolen destiny also fuel her and strengthen her powers further still. The exact limit of her abilities have yet to be determined, nor have her limitations been shown to be connected to any ancient gods or darker spirits from the Underworld. * Super Strength: From the dark otherworldly forces which sustain her unnatural life-force, Ahmanet possesses prodigious physical strength in comparison to that of a normal, living being; although, her level of strength seems to be related to the current state of her body: the more undead and decayed she is, the weaker and more easily restrained she is, even by mortal means such as steel chain links. Feeding on the flesh and fluids of the living gradually restores her strength while also regenerating her body. She can easily break free of chain restraints as well as send grown men high into the air with the slightest touch. * Immortality: Her immortality, as discussed, stems from her reanimation due to her awakening from being removed from the place of her burial. She was released as a malevolent spirit due to her pact with Set giving her the power to transcend death. * Flesh Consumption: After her reanimation, Ahmanet's corpse was emaciated, desiccated, and decayed from over three millennia of entombment, making her little more than a skeleton and dried flesh. As per her powers of necromancy and powers connected to the forces of darkness, Ahmanet possesses the power to "feed" upon or absorb and assimilate the flesh, organs, and vital fluids of living victims whilst she remains in her undead state, leaving the victim a desiccated corpse like herself. The process is painfully fatal to the victim while also proving uncomfortable for Ahmanet, as her skin, organs, and bones take shape from within and around her undead corpse. * Sand Manipulation: Ahmanet possesses the ability to conjure up a highly destructive sandstorm that can form a giant face from her. While in London, she used verbal mystical spell to summon a sandstorm, which caused all the glass in the area to shatter into sand particles and forms the sandstorm which she intended too summon over the people of London. * Resurrection: Set gave her the power to resurrect the dead. She demonstrated such resurrection powers when she resurrected the recently deceased Nick Morton as well as resurrect the deceased ancient English crusaders as her undead slaves and warriors. *﻿ Category:God Category:Greek Gods Category:Immortal